


All Good Things

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula Appreciation, Disabled Jake Dillinger, F/F, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger in a Wheelchair, Jeremy Here/Michael Mell Mutual Pining, Jewish Jeremy Heere, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael Mell is Cheesy AF, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jake Dillinger, Pining, Pining Jeremy Heere, Pining Rich Goranski, Platonic Stagedorks - Freeform, Social Media/Content Creator AU, There's A Tag For That, Trans Michael Mell, also these are in no particular order :P, and i'll add more later, he's always pining for somebody, honestly stagedorks is under appreciated and while it's not present in this fic i do ship it, i mean i can't find a better term for it, oh btw i'm using the Broadway cast as appearance refs bc representations (and also Will Roland), what other kind is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hello peeps of all flavors, it's your one and only favorite boy Michael here, about to take you on the incredible journey of one, awful goose. Yes, that's right, we're playing Untitled Goose Game. Let's go.""Okay, so today we're going to be taking another crack at laying out the Hollow Knight lore in a way that's understandable for people who don't just devour entire Wikis in two hour sittings [pause]... so not me.""Hey there fellow theater geeks, it's me, Christine! Today I'm picking out favorite songs from every musical I'm a fan of. If you have already looked at the runtime for this video, you know it's going to be a bit longer than my usual content, but that's because I'm also going to be explaining why they're good and looking at runner ups. And if you're like me and find it hard to focus on just one thing, you can tab out and still understand this video, so don't worry about that. So, without further ado, let's get on with the rankings."
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger & Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 15





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> here's the lineup:  
> Michael - simple let's plays, along with the occasional vlog  
> Jeremy - video game lore, also sometimes joins Michael for multiplayer games  
> Christine - misc theater stuff, mostly video essays and musical characters as vines/tik toks/funny clips  
> Jake - sports/comedy podcast, if you've ever listened to HORSE that's the vibe i mean  
> Rich - vlogs and challenges, like the Paul brothers but with self restraint and respect and basic human decency  
> the other characters are there too but i'm, uh  
> i'm bad at writing them  
> someone help me
> 
> slow updates because i'm terrible  
> 
> 
> also i wrote this first chapter i one sitting so

Michael blinked slowly, taking a second to drag his burning eyes away from his monitor, swiveling in his chair to look at the stacks of boxes piled behind him. Editing was a pain, yeah, but when the alternative was unpacking, Michael was a lot more eager to burn away his eyes trying to recover audio files for two hours. However, Jeremy had been starting to seem stressed about how little they'd been unpacking and as much as Michael hated unpacking, he didn't want to cause his friend unnecessary stress. Even if he didn't understand why Jeremy wanted the house so neat for when his dad came to visit, considering that his dad was the single messiest human being Michael had ever met.

Michael got up from his chair, bending backwards until his back cracked. He rubbed his back. _I really need a new chair_ he mused, strolling over to the boxes on the other side of his office and opening the one on the top stack. It had most of his extra recording equipment, along with several folders and planners stuffed full of notes on how to improve and reminders of things he needed to do. He hoisted the box off the stack, using his knee to keep it from slipping out of his grip, and lowered it gently onto the floor. He heard a crack and winced. "This had better not be where my backup glasses went," he muttered, taking a couple notebooks out of the box and stacking them next to it.

After he'd finished unpacking most of the boxes his his office, Michael decided to wrap up for the night by taking out one box that had been mislabelled, which was actually supposed to go to the kitchen. A full kitchen, and not just a kitchenette for once. A full house, and not just an apartment or rental. _And Jeremy's still here _he marveled. That was something he had not been expecting. They'd moved in together after high school because they both wanted to go to college, even if it was just community, and separate apartments seemed like a waste when they could just stay together like the always did. But then, after college, they moved apartments. And Jeremy stayed. Now, Michael had finally been able to scrape together enough to move into a full ~~\--~~ albeit small ~~\--~~ house. And Jeremy was **still there**.__

____

____

Michael stepped into the kitchen to find it's lights on, Jeremy puzzling over boxed mac and cheese and muttering to himself. Michael set the box down on the counter and cocked his head at Jeremy, hands tucked in his signature hoodie. Jeremy didn't notice him for a second, which was fine by Michael. It gave him more time to admire the slight pout Jeremy did when he was confused ~~-~~ _Nope, stop doing that. We're not doing that today brain,_ he reminded himself shortly. Michale was snapped out of his self-inflicted scolding by Jeremy glancing up and noticing him.

"Ahh! Michael you- how long have you been there?" Jeremy asked, half-hiding the box of mac and cheese as he turned to face Michael.

"I um. I just got here. With this box. Of kitchen... stuff," Michael explained, patting the box. Jeremy sighed and his posture loosened. "Hey, is that box of Kraft giving you a hard time?" Michael joked, strolling over to Jeremy.

"It's uh, it's fine. It's no big deal. It says boil the water but I'm not quite sure what that looks like? Because sometimes there are bubbles but like, tiny ones and that doesn't feel right ~~-~~ " Jeremy started, letting the box fall onto the counter while he leaned against it.

"Jer it's. It's just mac and cheese. Just wait until it feels like it's probably boiling and put in the pasta until it's soft. It's not like making rice, you can pretty much eyeball everything," Michael assured him, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Jeremy tensed and Michael drew the hand back like it was on fire. _Wrong move _his brain warned him. But Jeremy didn't say anything. He just smiled slightly and muttered a thanks before turning on the stove and trying to open the box of pasta. Michael busied himself with putting away kitchen appliances, marveling at how empty the cabinets felt with just a few items. There was a drawer for silverware, but all Michael had to offer it were plastic forks and spoons from various takeout meals. There was a place to put pots and pans, but they only had one of each, plus a baking dish his mothers had gotten him when he moved out. Michael wasn't sure exactly why they'd gotten it for him, since he was pretty sure they knew neither of them could cook, but he'd taken it nonetheless. Who knew? Maybe someday they'd finally use it.__


End file.
